


All's Fair in Love and War

by GrandmasterJules



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romance, Swordplay, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmasterJules/pseuds/GrandmasterJules
Summary: Lucio has a friendly little sparring match with Lysander. It turns into something else...





	All's Fair in Love and War

With knees bent and a wide stance, Lysander's mismatched red and yellow eyes watched Lucio's movements closely. When the blond man swung his sword, the lilac haired man answered with his own. A couple more swings and Lucio lowered his sword.

“Good but you were a bit slow.” Lucio criticized.

“No, I wasn't.” Lysander stated with certainty.

“You were. I was going easy on you too.” Lucio admitted.

“Don't,” Lysander said. “Give me a challenge.”

“Are you sure? I can be really challenging.” Lucio boasted.

Lysander replied to his boast with silence and a serious expression.

“Okay, Lyssy, don't say I didn't warn you.” Lucio said and pointed his sword at Lysander.

Before long, their swords clashed again. Lucio swung his sword with expert ease, looking for weakness, counting on blindness. He feinted right and Lysander fell for it, leaving him open for a whack on the backside from the flat of Lucio's sword.

“I got you, Lyssy.” Lucio taunted.

Lysander groaned and raised his sword again to indicate he hadn't given up. This time he feinted before dropping to a crouch. He swept a leg under Lucio's and tripped him to the ground with a thud. Lysander climbed over the fallen man until they were face to face and his long hair fell over his shoulders to hide the two of them like curtains would. It may have been tied back in a ponytail but unfortunately gravity took hold of his silky, sweet smelling locks.

“You talk too much, Luci.” Lysander stated with a devious smirk.

Lysander took a knife from his boot and pressed the hilt to Lucio's side, all the while he kept him distracted with a kiss. When their lips parted, Lucio's expression was even more devious than his lover's.

“Is that a knife in your hand or are you just happy to see me?” Lucio asked.

“Both.” Lysander replied and kissed him again.


End file.
